Talk:First contact
Andorians The Andorian first contact is stated as being in , but in , Mayweather says I've also been to Draylax and both the Andorian Moons.: this surely means they had been in contact with the Andorians prior to the incident? Kidburla 18:41, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :Actually, he visited the Teneebian moons. An early draft of the script originally had it as the Andorian moons, but it was changed prior to production. The term "Andoria" or "Andorian" were not used until "The Andorian Incident". --From Andoria with Love 20:17, 10 February 2006 (UTC) "First Contact" vs "first contact" We need to have a link to "first contact" (all lowercase), because you don't talk about having a "first contact situation," you talk about "making first contact." Since the wiki titles are case-sensitive, I think we should change "first contact situation" to "first contact". -- Dan Carlson 10:18, 3 Apr 2004 (PST) :I changed that because I think it is "messy" to have one article at "First Contact" and a completely different one at "first contact". It's not what one expects, I think... But I can see that "first contect situation" isn't the solution, either. :Perhaps changing this article from a pure disambiguation page to an article about first contacts (with a disclaimer for movie and episode on top of the page) might be the best compromise? -- Cid Highwind 10:32, 3 Apr 2004 (PST) That's probably reasonable, too. :-) -- Dan Carlson 12:02, 3 Apr 2004 (PST) I don't think you should've moved the page, though, Cid... when people talk about "First Contact," they either capitalize all of it or none of it. IMO the all-caps version is more commonly used and so should be the primary location of the article. Plus, stylistically, it looks weird to me having one word with caps and the other without. (I know that's part of the wiki system; I'm referring to the words "First Contact" specifically.) -- Dan Carlson 14:20, 3 Apr 2004 (PST) :Yeah, the "mixed-caps" title is an artifact of the wiki software. A link to "first contact" will automatically end on a page with the title First contact. If the other way is preferred, I will just move it that way, now... ;) -- Cid Highwind 00:25, 4 Apr 2004 (PST) Layout I really don't like the current layout of the article. It looks messy. Perhaps we could add First Contact (between humans and vulcans) to the first line and move the info on it to another article, because I do think it deserves it's own article. Perhaps something like "First Contact (Human-Vulcan)"? -- Redge 16:33, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) :It's a terrible mess. I suggest we move the main stuff to "first contact", and keep this as a specific article on the First Contact seen in the movie. -- Harry 13:57, 30 Dec 2004 (CET) ::Do we really need different articles about the general "first contact concept" and one specific instance thereof, the "First Contact between humans and vulcans"? The layout could need a change, but I'm not sure if we have to separate the content... Let me try something regarding the layout. -- Cid Highwind 14:15, 2004 Dec 30 (CET) :::It isn't much better right now, but I'm sure it will be if more content is added to the page. We could talk about other important "official first contacts" to show the variety of these events, for example Federation/Malcorians, Earth(Archer)/Klingons, Federation/Borg etc. -- Cid Highwind 14:39, 2004 Dec 30 (CET) Prime Directive Kchisho1970, concerning your recenent addition: could you add a reference to that? Ottens 18:53, 2 Aug 2004 (CEST) Events prior to First Contact I want to add an article on the extraterrestrial contacts with Earth prior to official First Contact (like the Preservers, Apollo, Flint, and all those others). But I can't think of a good title for such an article. Suggestions are welcome. -- Harry 15:41, 30 Dec 2004 (CET) :There used to be a redlink somewhere on that subject... I think it was called Extraterrestrial contact with Earth prior to 2063. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:49, Dec 30, 2004 (CET) Dates I would like to suggest adding a list of known first contacts, not just those deemed 'notable'. I want to be able to look over the dates and see what species could be coming up on ENT based on other canon information. If any of you have the knowledge of Trek that would be needed to pull this off I think you would make a few of us happy. :I'd actually like to see one better, I think all species first contacts should be listed with the dates pin-pointed to the best of our ability. So species like the Selay and the Anticans are known to have first contact dates prior to 2327 and would be noted as such. Jaf 13:16, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Request for info Needs info on the first Earth-Romulan encounter in , the first Earth-Tholian encounter in , and the first Federation-Gorn encounter in .--T smitts 19:44, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Hi, I added Gorn and Arena info today. -- 11:20, 29 August 2006 (UTC) First contact with the Cardassians would provide a useful example of individuals meeting long before official contact takes place. Exiled poet Iloja of Prim took refuge on Vulcan sometime during the life of Tobin Dax (22nd or early 23rd century). Official contact with the Cardassians is unknown, but certainly isn't THAT early. --Emperorkalan 00:38, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :You never know. In (set in 2154), the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] explored a planet that had previously been visited by Cardassians. Based on that, it may not have taken much longer for Humans and Cardassians to cross paths. Then again, it's always possible that Iloja of Prim was disguised somehow (possibly as a Vulcan) to hide his true identity and that Tobin somehow found out. Anything's possible. --From Andoria with Love 02:16, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Klingon First Contact If I may be very blunt, I think the whole "alternate timeline" explanation for this is a cop-out, and a way for people who don't really like Enterprise to try to force it out of canon by saying it takes place in an alternate timeline from the rest of the franchise. Very little is known about the first contact between humans and Klingons, and does not contradict any established facts. Here's how (and I'm going to post this on my second user subpage soon for review): *In , McCoy said that the Klingons and the Federation had been enemies for 50 years. Fine. That says nothing about first contact between the two races. It's perfectly possible that humans and Klingons had known each other for a hundred years prior to this but had simply not been enemies. Clearly they didn't like each other much, as was evidenced from numerous episodes of "Enterprise", but they weren't exactly enemies either. They weren't at war; they weren't even engaged in a cold war yet. I've speculated that it might even be possible that Earth and the Klingons were briefly allied during the Romulan Wars, due to the Klingons' historic emnity with the Romulans (consider the U.S.'s alliance with the U.S.S.R. to fight the Nazis during WWII). Either way though, "Day of the Dove" does not contradict "Broken Bow;" the idea that McCoy was talking about first contact between humans and Klingons is an unwarranted assumption. *Secondly, people complain that in "First Contact" Picard said that Human-Klingon first contact was "disasterous," whereas in "Broken Bow" it doesn't appear to be. Go watch "Broken Bow" again. The events of that episode, from the Klingon crash-landing on a cornfield on Earth all the way up to his return back to his people on Qo'nos, were indeed disasterous. As was established on the Original Series, Klingons view captivity by an alien to be one of the worst types of dishonor, a fate worse than death. Even though Archer was actually trying to help the Klingons, and considered himself to be on a rescue mission, by holding Klaang aboard his ship by force, then delivering him to the Klingon homeworld, before the Klingon High Council, he was committing a very grave insult to the Klingon people. At the end of that episode, the Klingon chancellor cursed Archer, with something so bad that Hoshi refused to translate it. Doesn't exactly sound like a model first contact to me. By not taking the time to learn more about Klingon culture beforehand, Archer probably caused a grave interstellar misunderstanding that seriously damaged Klingon relations and led to lasting ill will on the part of the Klingons towards humans...making it indeed, arguably, "disasterous," and quite probably leading to decades of war" as Picard said. Therefore there's no continuity violation, and no reason to put "Broken Bow in an alternate timeline. I know this is something that even the producers suggested, but they weren't exactly the most creative or original of people as we now know to our great regret today. It really isn't that hard to resolve a continuity discrepancy like this without doing something extreme like throwing a whole episode or a whole series out of canon. You just have to think about it for a little while. --Antodav 07:55, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :You're a man after my own heart, Antodav, LOL! I've said the same things several other places on MA, including my subpage, which I think you've read. I was never one for the whole alternate timeline thing, either, although it would certainly be interesting to see stories develop from that theory. ;-) Oh, you also forgot to mention how Klaang was actually shot by a Human; not a great way to say "hi" by any means. Then, of course, there's the fact that humans were partially responsible for the Klingon augment virus, which will no doubt plunge them Empire into chaos as their new appearances and personalities start freaking them out - something they will no doubt blame entirely on the humans. Anyways, I personally like to think that Picard was not just talking about one incident regarding contact with the Klingons, but a series of incidents ultimately leading to a state of warfare (or near warfare) in the early 23rd century. This whole issue with the augment virus is also a great way to explain the apparent discrepencies in the distances between Earth and Klingon space; in essence, they "ran away" deeper into their own territory following their transformation, leaving the outer parts of their space abandoned for the Federation to take. Contact between the two powers likely remained non-existant for sometime, and when contact was re-established... that's when the plomeek broth really hit the fan. That's my take on the whole thing, anyway. (Also, it's Earth-Romulan War, not "Romulan Wars" ;).) --From Andoria with Love 08:11, 2 June 2006 (UTC) *Guys, McCoy does not have a line about the Klingons being enemies of the Federation for 50 years in the episode "Day of The Dove." Where does this apocryphal line come from? Sir Rhosis 23:32, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Removed Information I removed: :Vulcan First Contact soon became the most celebrated day in the Federation, where people have 21st century music and unhealthy food. If this is a legitate ref, please re-add with a citation. Thanks, Cleanse 06:17, 11 November 2007 (UTC) : , though I am not sure if this is a Neelix "thing" or a Federation/Earth-wide thing. --Alan 18:39, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Federation-Galactic Empire/Imperial Fleet Official Stardate has not been released. During a tense negotiations with the Halkans an Ion storm of such severity forced Captain Kirk and his away team to return to the Enterprise for safety reasons, the storm caused a surge through the ship that sent Kirk, Scotty, and Uhura to a previously unkown dimension. The dimension was the same except for one major difference the Federation and Starfleet as Kirk knew it was replaced with a horror filled nightmare of duplicitous doubles. The Imperial Galactic Emprie was the power of the universe, as they found out from a Vulcan also named Spock sporting a beard and none of the logical trapppings of their Spock. Instead of the peaceful co-existence of the Universe he knew Kirk was confronted with Humanity who had survived World War 3 and instead of shedding there hateful greedy manipulative nature as they had in his universe had embraced it and used there ruthless aggressive impulses to enslave or destroy anyone they came across thanks to a device Kirk in his Universe had swore not to use in a previous mission, the Tantulus Field. Kirk then used his befriending nature to secure Mirror Spock's sympathetic assistance and was able to successfully return to the Federation occupied universe and thwart the Mirror Duplicates plan to begin Imperialist expansion in the peaceful Federation. Deemed to be a threat to security all evidence and transcripture, personal logs and equipment was sent to Memory Alpha for analysis. The "Mirror Universe" as it was dubbed would soon rear their heads on Deep Space Nine and attempt to take it over in a bid to open the Wormhole into the Mirror Universe and send a devastating Fleet of Imperial ships to expand the Imperial Galactic Empire. Captain Sisko with the help of Chief O'Brien and Jadzia Dax has thwarted all previous attempts of the Intendent Kira Nerys ((Major Kira Nerys evil duplicate)) to claim the station. I think this is suppose to be about the Mirror Universe...mixed with Star Wars. - 07:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Removed speculation The following speculative info was removed by Golden Monkey. --From Andoria with Love 23:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :It has been suggested that this event seen in actually took place in an alternate timeline created by agents from the future fighting in the Temporal Cold War. By this account, the interference of the temporal agents caused first contact between Starfleet and the Klingon Empire to occur before it was supposed to in the "real" ''Star Trek universe. This would certainly explain why this first contact and later Human-Klingon relations were apparently described differently in TNG's .'' Unoffical Klingon first contact In the article it describes the earliest unoffical first contact between Humans and Klingons was during "Star Trek: First Contact" when Lily Sloan beamed aboard the Enterprise-E and met Worf. But how does that take precedence over when Samuel Clemens beamed on board the Enterprise-D and met Worf in the TNG episode "Time's Arrow"? Satyrquaze 19:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Samuel Clemens met Worf after being transported to the Enterprise in 2368. The Enterprise itself did not go back in time, it remained in 2368, so the only contact in that episode between Clemens and Worf was also in 2368. In First Contact, the contact between Sloan and Worf took place in 2063. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) That makes sense, thanks. Satyrquaze 20:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Glad to help :) --OuroborosCobra talk 21:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Told By the time that Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant, they'd made many first contacts. It was believed to have been the most since the time of James T. Kirk. (VOY: "Endgame, Part II") Endgame was (and still is) in two parts. :Endgame was originally aired as a two-hour TV movie. It was only split up into two parts later for syndicated reruns. -Angry Future Romulan 19:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) "First contact"? This was just moved to "First contact" from "First Contact". The event of "First Contact" was regularly written that way in the scripts, as if it were a proper noun for the event. I'm not at all certain that we should have the article at "First contact", especially when every reference to it is calling it as "First Contact"... -- sulfur 17:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC)